Shoebox
by StruckByLovexx
Summary: A fluffy OneShot of Alvin&Brittany. Happy Valentines Day!


**Shoebox.** _{ a cute little Alvin&Brittany OneShot. 4 Valetines Day}_

* * *

The wind blew swiftly down the long corrider, and into the room of a small pink clad chippette. The auburn haired chippette drew the brush down her short, aurburn hair gently brushing out the tangles, even though there weren't many.

It was a snowy day, in San Diego on this very day though, it did not matter to many people. For today had been Valentines Day the day of love, the day were it did not matter if it had been freezing cold, a couple would be just fine cuddling up towards each other next to a warm cozy fire, there love warming them as well.

But on this day the small eight year old chippette had been just fine in here pink warm fuzzy bed by herself, secretly though she wanted a love on this day as well.

" Brittany! " the pink clad chippette whipped her head around to her heart-shaped window, as a small pebble smacked up against it making her cringe back a little.

And yet again another pebble hit the window once more, she hopped off her bed and shivered as she had no protection from the cold now she wrapped her arms around her and looked out the window, she smiled to herself as she saw a familiar red cap.

She picked up the latch, and opened up her window. " Hello Alvie! " she yelled over to the red clad chipmunk, as she waved for him to come in.

" The front doors unlocked. " she said as she closed her window, while smiling towards him and scurrying towards her bed.

Alvin ran towards the door, and locked it behind him as he came in. He smiled as he looked back into the bag he had been carrying eyeing everything to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He smiled as he ran up towards Brittany's room.

He opened the door slowly, hiding the bag behind him and smirked as he saw the pink clad chippette checking her hair in the mirror.

" Satisfied with yourself enough for me to come in now? " he asked as he chuckled slighty, at the now blushing Brittany.

" Oh, Alvin um.. come on in. " the chippette managed to stutter out, while her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

Alvin smirked to himself, and ran up to her bed as she hopped up as well, he pulled the bag from behind his back.

Brittany gasped as she saw the small dozen of roses, and a package of chocolates in a heart shaped box, she smiled.

" Is that for me.. Alvin? " she asked, shocked at the little presents he had brought with him.

" Uhm, yeah Happy Valentines Day britt. " He said smiling nervously, as he took off his cap ruffling his hair, and placing his cap back on his head.

Brittany blushed again, while taking all of her little presents, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, making it Alvins turn to blush.

Alvin smirked as he took out his camera and leaned over to kiss Brittany on the lips, and snapped a picture of the two as they kissed.

Brittany blushed once Alvin pulled away, but locked his arms around her waist securely and smiled down at her.

He took the picture and handed over to her, and smiled. " This is yours, don't ever lose it though.. " he said, as the chipette grasped the picture.

She nodded and smiled reassurignly, as she hoped off the bed, and placed it in a small shoebox, and slid it under her bed.

Brittany then ran over to her bed, and pecked Alvin on the lips. " Happy Valentines Day, Alvie. " she smiled as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, as the red clad chipmunk held his girl.

_The two young lovers, stayed like this for a very long time until Alvin had been told to go home before Dave grounded him. But for many years the two spent Valentines Day almost the same, as every day. Until the day of their Junior year when Brittany had moved, it's now been ten years since the two lovers have seen eachother._

Brittany clutched to her ear piece as she groaned into the phone, arguing with her company's manager. She had never lost her luster for always being right, and nor her attuidie either.

" Okay fine then, I quit! " the pink clad chipette tore off her ear piece slamming it against her bedroom door, she sighed heavily realizing the mistake her stubbornness had just caused.

She bit her lip, and slipped out of her bed and out of her night gown and into a small pink summer dress that flowed just above her knee's, she stole a glance at herself in her bedroom mirror and smiled warmly, as she headed out her house door.

Brittany ran to her usual place, the place where she regretted her mistakes but was soothed by a new cup of coffee, Starbucks. She reached her destination, she knew the place well and the people who worked there, she threw her purse at her usual table and ordered a new cappichino, she smiled as she handed the man the money and went to go sit.

She looked over to the calender and saw hearts all over it, she tilted her head oftley confused at the unusual decor.

" Um, Jenny? " the chippette called after the waitress that had just walked by, catching her attention the long black haired girl walked back over and nodded indicating Brittany now had her attention.

" Why are there hearts all over the calender? " Brittany soothed, still very confused.

Jenny being the waitress simply chuckled, " It's Valentines Day, britt. " and with that the waitress simply went back to making the coffee for her customers.

Brittany bit her lip, it was true, she glanced back over to the calender, yep February 14th, it was defiantly Valentines Day.

The pink clad chipette lost in her thoughts, didnt hear the doors open and the chipmunk that had walked through them. A red capped chipmunk, to be exact. The hazel eyed chipmunk, walked up the the counter not noticing the pink chippette sitting at her table.

Brittany sighed as she had noticed she had finished her coeffe, she got up and took her wallet out ready for another, thinking about what had happened on this very day... ten years ago.

Brittany clutched her wallet and turned herself toward the counter, waiting in line next to a chipmunk that seemed rather familar. She eyed for a mintue, not really getting a good view since his back was turned towards her. Her attention soon turned towards the red cap that sat right upon his head.

" It could'nt be.. " She breathed, as the chipmunk turned around. Time seemed to slow down as the two young lovers saw eachother for the first time in ten years, there eye's met and there breath slowed.

Brittany reached out to Alvin, and the chipmunk grabbed a hold of her, clutching her into a tight embrace. The same feeling rushed through Brittany, as Alvin had held her the same way ten years ago, a satisfying sigh escaped her lips as she held her red capped lover.

" Brittany.. " the chipmunk soothed, causing Brittany to catch her breath.

" Y-yeah? " she muttered, not wanting to let go of the red clad chipmunk.

" I-i've miss you." he breathed, as he pulled apart from the pink clad chippette.

Brittany suddenly rember something and smiled sweetly as she ran to her purse and pulled out a small shoebox, and walked towards Alvin. She giggled at the confused look upon his face.

" I never lost it. " She stated simply, as she opened the box and Alvin's eye's began to widen.

Inside was the same picture, he had taken of them kissing at least ten years ago.. and on this very day as well. He smiled as he took the old photo carrying it as if it was glass who could break in an instant, tears overwhelming his eyes.

He took a hold of Brittany and crashed his lips to hers, he kissed her passionately in the middle of Starbucks, but neither of them really cared, as people clapped and cheered. The two shared the tight embrace, until Brittany pulled apart.

" Happy Valentines Day. " she stated sweetly, and out of breath. Alvin chuckled and pressed his lips to hers again.

* * *

This was suppose to be posted on Valentines Day but uh.. It didnt really make it he he' 33 _Review_!


End file.
